


You Were There, and It Was Easy

by YourShadow



Series: My Fics Know What You Did in the Dark [1]
Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren is just trying to help, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poor bb, Shameless Smut, a bit angsty, at least on Jean's part, but gone wrong, oh yeah Marco's dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourShadow/pseuds/YourShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Marco's death, Jean is attempting to cope with his emotions. Eren just wants to comfort his sometimes rival, sometimes comrade. But they never expected it to go this far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were There, and It Was Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Heh, if I owned Attack on Titan…let’s just be glad I don’t. Isayama has it under control guys. Seriously.
> 
> Warning: Smut. Spoiler for character death. Grief and attempted comfort turned unhealthy relationship.
> 
> Ummm…yeah I just wanted to see Jean and Eren go at it.

Jean was lost. He stared into the fire, watching his friend’s body burn. He clutched a piece of bone that could or could not belong to his once lover. He would never forget the way Marco looked when Jean found him, lying against the wall of a building, torn in half. It haunted him every time he closed his eyes.

Eren watched his rival from a distance, feeling like he should do something. It wasn’t as fun as he thought it would be, seeing his enemy in grief. He felt pity for Jean, knowing how much Marco meant to him. The angry boy felt fond for Marco at times as well. But a lot of people died that day and days passed. Too many. All the people around him were collapsing in their own blood, leaving him isolated. He had to hold on to the ones he had left, no matter what.

Soon he would be alone. He didn’t want to be alone.

The group was silent in the mess hall, barely eating—except for Sasha, who always ate no matter the circumstances. Jean couldn’t stomach the bland stew and stale bread they were served every night for dinner, not when he could feel the emptiness of Marco’s presence beside him. His friend would never encourage him about the future at this table. He would never try to make the meal sound more appealing than it was.

Standing abruptly, Jean exited the dining hall, face blank, limbs numb. He just wanted to curl up in bed and never wake up.

Eren noticed Jean’s exit and paused for only a moment before he, too, rose from the table. Mikasa glanced at him but said nothing. Armin opened his mouth as if to ask, but thought better of it and turned back to his food.

Eren found Jean standing in the hallway, fists clenched, feet rooted to the floor. He looked like he was desperately trying to hold in his emotions, building a dam for the floodgates and failing. The titan shifter felt a lump in his throat, unable to bear seeing Jean this way.

“Hey.” He called out softly.

Jean barely turned to acknowledge him there. Hesitantly, Eren walked closer. “What do you want, Jaeger?” the man in mourning growled out.

Eren wasn’t sure what to say. He just knew he had to do something. Anything. Taking a deep breath, he stepped in front of Jean and threw his arms around him in a gentle hug. “I’m here.” He whispered. He wasn’t sure what it would mean to his comrade, but Jean needed to know he wasn’t alone. Not yet, at least.

Jean stiffened, unmoving. Eren’s body was warm, not like in the heat of a fight, but as if in comfort. The taller boy wanted to push him away, beat his face in until there was no way to recognize him, leaving his knuckles bloody and singing with victory. It wouldn’t solve anything, taking out his anger on Jaeger.

Or would it?

Jean felt himself slowly embrace Eren back, felt the other boy relax slightly, nuzzling his head closer to Jean’s neck. He didn’t have any words, but he could feel something stirring within him. A need. That need exploded inside him when Eren gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, massaging his back like a mother would a child. Or a lover.

Jean pulled back slightly. His rival’s face was calm, openly showing the sympathy he felt. He leaned in, and Eren didn’t move away. Jean wondered what it would feel like, if instead of fighting they used their energy in other ways, if Eren would be as soft and pliable as Marco was.

No. Eren was an angry idiot who yelled a lot, with a thirst for blood and vengeance, all rough and hard edges, as sharp as his blades.

Jean kissed him anyway, softly at first, then harsher, wondering if his rival would take it. Eren, strangely, submitted easily under his touch. Soon he was hoisted onto Jean’s hips, legs wrapped around him, hands running through his hair.

“You know you’ll never replace him.” Jean growled, looking Eren in the eyes to make sure he understood exactly where they would stand.

The other boy looked slightly surprised, but nodded. “I know. I’m not trying to.”

Jean nodded. Good. This wasn’t about love. This was about grief and pain and heartache. Eren would cure it all.

They stumbled into an empty supply closet and Jean slammed Eren against the wall. He wouldn’t be soft, like he was with Marco. He wouldn’t be slow, or forgiving, or even gentle. Eren would be yelling for different reasons tonight.

Their breathing was heavy as Jean fumbled with Eren’s uniform, ripping and tearing at the clothing to free the flesh beneath. Eren was more careful, but with the same sense of urgency he felt from his partner. Their mouths clashed, tongues battled, nails dug into skin, fingers laced within strands of hair and pulled. Jean angled Eren’s head back and bit down on his neck, earning a drawn-out moan. They were grinding against each other, creating a delicious friction, until Jean’s pants pooled around his ankles. He bucked into Eren, slamming him back against the wall and immediately inserting a finger.

Eren hissed, gritting his teeth. He didn’t want to tell Jean to slow down or stop, he didn’t want to say anything and ruin this moment. He told himself he would do anything to make Jean feel better throughout this process. He didn’t think about his pride, or the humiliation he would feel later, but only on the healing he hoped it would give his comrade. They could go back to normal after this, act like nothing happened, fight like they used to.

And maybe those fights would actually lead somewhere.

He cried out when another finger was inserted dry, stretching him, tears pricking unwillingly at the corners of his eyes. He squeezed them shut, baring his teeth and arching his back to settle into a more comfortable position. Jean bit his shoulder, telling him to shut up as he moved his fingers inside. Eren squirmed, letting out a small whine, clenching Jean’s shoulders tightly, fingers digging into muscle and bone. 

He never saw this side of Jean before, all primal and dominant. When they fought, it was usually on equal terms. Now that Eren was allowing Jean to control him, he felt the power shift distinctly. Maybe it was the grief, or the anger over Marco’s death, but Jean was all jagged edges tonight. He never imagined their first time together would be quite like this—probably rough, following a fight, but not this visceral.

Jean was already hard, straining and leaking at the tip. He couldn’t wait much longer, and he didn’t quite care if he hurt Eren in the process. As he shoved himself inside, he clamped a hand over Eren’s mouth, whose muffled scream sent a jolt through Jean’s body. It wasn’t like his angry yells, or idiotic ranting. It was grating, uncontrolled, let loose. His eyes were wide as he gasped when Jean began to thrust, mouth open, throat tight.

His hole clenched and unclenched around Jean’s length, attempting to adjust, but they were moving too fast. He was being pounded into the wall, back sore, so he tried to arch away. Eren knew he was tearing and worried about what would happen if he began to bleed.

“J-Jean..!” he choked out, trying to warn him, feeling his body heat up. Jean just covered his mouth again with his hand, so Eren bit down to gain some control over his body, tightening so the titan form wouldn’t burst through. He didn’t want to explain to his superiors and the rest of his comrades why he suddenly transformed and decimated half of the camp in the process.

Jean grunted as Eren bit down, thinking absently how sharp his teeth were and how they were normally used to bite his own hand in an attempt to transform. Then it clicked, as he thought over situations where Eren suddenly turned titan without much warning. His thrusting slowed a bit as he removed his hand and replaced it with his lips in a small apology. The taste of his own blood in Eren’s mouth, coppery and hot, only aroused him more.

Eren’s grip loosened as they kissed, and Jean knew he had to make his partner relax or get eaten. He rolled his hips, keeping Eren steady against the wall, grinding into him as he sought the sweet spot. Swallowing the moan he received, Jean moved one hand from Eren’s hips to his hair, digging into his scalp and earning another sound of approval. Opening his eyes, curious, Jean stared at Eren’s expression. Eyes nearly rolling back into his head, eyelids low and fluttering, mouth parted in a gasp, neck open. As Jean began kissing the place where he bit Eren earlier, soft sighs were breathed into his ear.

Jean smirked as he moved his other hand from Eren’s hips to the inside of his thigh, listening to the sharp intake of breath and hum as he palmed Eren’s erection. The titan shifter’s arms went limp around his shoulders, completely relaxed and submitting to his ministrations. Jean ran his teeth along the side of Eren’s neck, feeling goose bumps form, reveling in the low moan he earned. Apparently Eren’s neck was extremely sensitive. He wondered if that was just a titan thing or a coincidence.

Jean’s thumb rubbed against Eren’s tip, and his lips were met with a feverish desire of gratitude. As his hand ran up and down the shaft, he felt Eren’s hips roll, matching his thrusts. They held a nice, steady rhythm until Jean heard Eren say his name softly.

He snapped, ramming into Eren deep and receiving a shriek as the shifter scrambled to hook his fingers into Jean’s shoulders again to keep a tight hold. Jean was relentless, not bothering to muffle Eren’s yells as he threw his head back. Their bodies were slick with sweat, steam nearly rising from Eren’s skin, so he quickened his pace. Gasping, ragged breath had no air to beg him to slow down, only the ability to cry out and whine.

Jean’s grip tightened on Eren’s dick, squeezing as he focused on his own incoming orgasm. Eren grasped Jean’s arm and tried to pull him off, biting his jaw as a silent but angry plea. Jean released some pressure, jacking him off quickly and sloppily so they could be in sync. He was feeling heartless, but he didn’t want to leave Eren with all this pent-up tension just so he could get his own rocks off.

They both screamed when the orgasm hit them. Jean didn’t pull out, and his hand was still wrapped around Eren’s dick as hot cum gushed out of the tip, nearly burning him. Hissing at the stinging sensation, he pulled back without thinking, ripping out of Eren’s hole and stumbling a bit. Eren fell to the ground and winced, gasping as he collapsed. Jean leaned over, hands on his knees, breathing heavily. He still had his shirt on, though it was rumpled and covered in cum, so when he regained his breath he pulled up his pants.

Using a rag to wipe off his shirt, he began adjusting his uniform. Eren was still lying crumpled on the floor, gasping. Jean watched his ribs expand and contract with every breath. Kneeling down, he put a hand on Eren’s shoulder and gave a light squeeze.

“I-it’s okay…I’ll heal…” Eren breathed, attempting to sit up. His arms shook, unable to support him. Jean used the rag to wipe the sweat, blood, and cum off. He searched for Eren’s clothes, trying his best to clean them as well, before helping him up. It was a bit awkward as they fumbled with his uniform, but Eren was grateful for the help. He’d never been fucked like that before.

Jean took Eren’s face in his hands, kissing him softly. “Thanks,” he mumbled against his lips. Then he was gone.

Eren’s legs trembled, but he forced himself to keep standing. He felt like he did the right thing, even if it hurt like hell. After a moment, he tidied up the supply closet and grabbed a few cleaning solutions, knowing he would need them to clean his clothes. He hoped his white pants weren’t stained with blood, or at least that his shirt covered his ass enough to hide it. 

He put his ear against the door, listening for anyone walking down the hall. Opening it slightly, he peeked through the slit in the frame and checked to make sure it was clear. Slowly emerging from the closet, he hurried quickly down the hall and into the bathing area, wincing with each step. 

*** 

Eren thought what he did with Jean would be a one-time thing. When they saw each other during training or in the dining room, they barely acknowledged what happened between them. A swift nod, averted eyes, and it was done. If Mikasa and Armin noticed they fought less often, they didn’t mention it.

But one day Eren was pulled into an empty hallway, familiar lips pressing against his own. Once he realized it was Jean, he began to relax, back once again pressed against the wall, legs steady. Jean put his knee right beneath Eren’s groin, pushing his legs apart and grinding. Hands tugged at his hair, desperate and rough. Eren pushed lightly against Jean’s chest, who took one of Eren’s hands and guided it to his lower abdomen.

Eren’s hands slipped inside the waistband of Jean’s pants, palm against the sensitive flesh, feeling the coarse hair beneath his fingertips. Jean groaned against his mouth when he began moving his hand along the length of his cock, cupping his balls and toying with them. This was what Jean wanted. They couldn’t do any more out in the open, but it was enough to get him by.

Jean bucked his hips, rolling to create more friction, almost smashing Eren’s hand between their bodies. He nipped at Eren’s mouth, going for his neck. The titan shifter held back a cry, swallowing his moans as Jean’s fingers slipped inside his pants and squeezed his ass.

Their breathing increased, but neither dared to make a sound and draw an audience. Soon they were both relieved from their exertions, but the feeling just returned as stubborn as before.

“I’ll meet you in your cell tonight.” Jean whispered hoarsely.

“But what about—,” Eren began.

“Don’t worry, we won’t get caught.” Jean didn’t really care if they were, but he knew Eren feared the consequences if Corporal Levi found out.

Again he was gone, disappearing around the corner. Eren sighed, leaning against the wall and reigning in his emotions.

*** 

Eren wasn’t sure how, but Jean managed to sneak into the basement where he was held. With lock-picking tools at hand, he made easy work of the door and entered. He didn’t bother to unchain Eren from the bed. Pushing him down, pinning his arms above his head, Jean didn’t waste time in releasing the built-up tension from earlier. Kissing Eren roughly, he used one hand to pull down their pants, barely prepping this time before shoving his cock in. When Eren began to whine, Jean sighed and stuck his fingers in the titan shifter’s mouth.

“Suck.”

Eren did, hesitantly, until he realized why he needed to create lubrication. Jean pulled his fingers out, coated in saliva, and inserted them in Eren’s hole. It was strange, but worked as Jean pushed back in, smoother than before. Eren couldn’t hold on to Jean’s shoulders or run his hands through the dual-toned hair as Jean thrust into him this time. Helpless beneath him, Eren bit his lip to keep from screaming. It didn’t help when Jean went for his throat again, drawing out moans. This time was faster, harsher, but didn’t draw any blood. Jean learned how to move in order to let Eren adjust in time, and the makeshift lube helped.

They were just about to hit their high when a noise from the stairs above made Jean stop, frozen in place. When they realized someone was descending the stairs, Jean hastily threw himself off the bed and under it, pulling out of Eren so fast he gasped loudly. Once he was over the shock, Eren tried to pull the sheets over him, turning on his side away from the stairs to hide his flushed face. They both stopped breathing as the steps grew louder, reaching the basement.

Levi strode over to the cell, glancing around. He peered inside, seeing Eren asleep, and narrowed his eyes. “Hm. Thought I heard something.” He muttered to himself. “Where the hell is that guard?”

He turned to ascend the stairs again and looked over his shoulders, not satisfied with the lack of evidence, but not caring enough to dig any deeper. As soon as he was up the stairs and out of the basement, with the click of the lock being heard, Jean came out of his hiding place. Eren turned, heart racing. They were both limp, the heat of the moment dashed as soon as they were interrupted.

“Guess I won’t be coming down here again.” he grumbled, looking for an exit. Eren felt a bit guilty, but didn’t voice an apology. They couldn’t do anything in the shared barracks where Jean slept, and his own sleeping quarters were practically impenetrable now. He wondered if Jean would even be able to escape without getting caught.

“How did you even get down here without anyone noticing?” Eren asked quietly, curious.

Jean shot him a half-hearted smirk. “I told the guard I was there to relieve him.”

“So you’re just going to leave the same way you came? What if Corporal sees you?”

“He’s going to kick the other guy’s ass, I have some time. See ya later, Jaeger.” He did a mock salute and vaulted up the steps, light on his feet. 

“Later, Kirschtein.” Eren listened for the creak of the door, then waited. After a few minutes of silence, he shrugged and laid back down.

*** 

They resorted to quickies in empty rooms, taking advantage of unused closets. One time they even dared to do it in the barracks when everyone else was out training. Most of the time they could only do a blowjob here, some foreplay there, before someone almost interrupted. They guessed a few of the guys already knew, but no one said anything. Mikasa gave him knowing looks, and Armin pretended not to notice what was going on, but they never broke the silence.

Of course, that didn’t last for very long.

“Eren, why are you so stiff?” Levi asked out of nowhere one day. After observing his subservient student cleaning, he shook his head and approached. 

Eren was startled, caught off-guard. “W-what?” The look he received wasn’t pleasant.

“I noticed your movements were sloppy during training, and even here you walk like a zombie. Why the hell are you limping if you don’t even practice that much?” the Corporal scoffed.

“I…” he didn’t have anything to say. They barely had time to prep, so he was used to Jean going in dry—even if it left him sore after.

Levi got closer, taking the broom from his hand. His eyebrows lowered. “What’s this? A bruise?” he leaned in, noticing a mark on Eren’s neck.

Eren slapped a hand over it to cover the recent bites Jean gave him. “N-nothing, sir.”

“Lift your shirt.” Levi ordered. It took Eren a few moments to comply, shocked and wary of the consequences, but soon he lifted his shirt. Apparently it wasn’t high enough, because Levi jerked it over his head. Eren flinched when the corporal poked and prodded different areas where bruises were forming, turning him around and doing the same to his back. “Where did these come from, Jaeger?” he asked calmly.

Eren knew that tone. The calm before the storm. “Training.” He lied.

“Mhm.” Levi didn’t believe him for one second. He let Eren’s shirt fall and whirled him back around. His expression was stern. “Have you been getting into more fights?” Eren almost sighed in relief. Not trusting his voice, he simply nodded, looking down to avoid the intense gaze he received. Levi crossed his arms, looking Eren up and down. The shifter was surprised again when he felt a hand beneath his chin, lifting his head to meet Levi’s softened gaze. “Has anyone threatened to hurt you? Are the Military Police snooping around here or something?”

Eren couldn’t comprehend the caring tone in his superior’s voice. He wasn’t used to affection or gestures of love, so he merely blinked and shook his head, eyes wide.

Levi still didn’t look convinced, but he let Eren go. “Get some rest. I want you fresh for tomorrow.” He ordered, watching as Eren left with a slight limp.

*** 

This time they actually were fighting. There was a stupid remark, neither of them could really remember, but it spiraled out of control. Soon they were landing blows, tumbling around in the dirt. Everyone was used to seeing it, but the ferocity was new. Mikasa attempted to step in, only for another officer to stop her.

“I’ll get the Corporal.” He said, leaving the area and shooing the audience away. “Back to your duties, all of you!”

Eren’s eyes blazed out at Jean as he punched him square in the jaw. He was never submissive in their fights, no matter how their dynamic was in bed. They both fought for dominance, rolling around and trying to pin the other down, restrain each other and be declared the victor. Jean was frustrated at how Eren could so easily switch demeanors depending on the situation, and Eren was a little pissed that Jean only came to him for sex.

Their comrades noticed the subtle difference in their fight, the sexual tension behind it, the way they moved not just to incapacitate, but dominate. This wasn’t how soldiers were taught to fight. Jean managed to land himself on top, straddling Eren’s hips with a smug grin. The boy beneath him glared, baring his teeth, struggling to release the arms pinned above him.

The movement caught Jean’s attention as Eren bucked his hips in an attempt to throw Jean off. Jean’s thighs instinctually clenched, trying to hold onto his position as if Eren was a bull. Their positions switched when Eren caught the inside of Jean’s leg and flipped them. They rolled behind a cabin, out of sight of the others training, but only one of them realized it. Jean rolled his hips, a slow grin spreading across his face.

Catching on, Eren felt himself relax, anger seeping out of him. Jean licked his lips, making Eren lean forward. Jean took the opportunity to flip them again, determined to assert his dominance again and make Eren submit. Again the shifter was pinned, but this time he didn’t struggle.

Jean smirked, secure in his victory, and leaned over his prey. Hooking a hand under Eren’s thigh, he hitched his leg up to hold it over his hip, bringing them closer together as they kissed. Eren closed his eyes, sighing.

“What the hell is going on?” Levi hissed as he rounded the corner. He thought he was there to stop a fight, but as he took in the scene he realized there was so much more to stop. Kicking Jean off of Eren, he watched as the titan shifter gasped, scrambling away.

Levi reached out a hand to him. “Eren, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.” He said reassuringly.

Eren’s eyes widened further. “N-no, it’s not what you think Corporal!” He wasn’t sure what he would tell Levi, but he didn’t want there to be such a huge misunderstanding.

Jean groaned, clutching his stomach as he attempted to stand. Levi grabbed Eren’s arm, pulling him behind him. He stood between the two, glaring down at Jean. “What do you think you’re doing, Kirstein?” the Corporal asked dangerously.

“We were just fighting, it got out of hand.” Eren tried to persuade Humanity’s Strongest.

Jean returned the glare as he stood, feeling slightly possessive of the titan shifter. But he realized this had gone on for too long, and needed to end. “Don’t worry, sir, it’s over now.” 

“It better be.” Levi growled. Eren watched as Jean walked away, leaving him alone to face the corporal’s wrath.

“Are you alright?” Levi asked, tone softer.

Eren sighed. “Sir…there’s something I have to tell you.” He began, finally deciding to be honest about what was going on. “And you’re not going to like it.”

“So that’s where the bruises came from? Why didn’t you tell me he was raping you?”

“Because he wasn’t raping me.”

Levi stared at him, looking stunned for the first time. Eren hated Jean for leaving him to explain this, for not standing by his side, for not even having the decency to care. He vowed to corner that horse-faced little shit later.

*** 

Eren’s moment came when he saw Jean heading toward the barracks. Catching him outside before he opened the door, he dragged Jean around the corner and slammed him against the side of the building.

“What the hell was that back there? You just left me to explain everything and take the punishment!” Eren yelled, back to his angry disposition everyone recognized.

“There was nothing to say. He caught us. It’s over.” Jean replied, shoving Eren back. “Did you think this was going to last? All I wanted was something to keep my mind off the titans, and now I’m over it.”

Eren’s mouth hung open, only one thing on his mind. He didn’t want to ask it, but he couldn’t go without knowing.

“So why did you fuck me?”

“You were there, and it was easy.” Jean told him, eyes cold. 

Eren didn’t have a chance to reply before he stormed off, entering the barracks and slamming the door behind him. He stood there for a while, expecting Jean’s reply but not his own feelings of betrayal. He knew what they had wasn’t romantic in any sense, nor was it a relationship to call home about, but he didn’t think he would get so invested.

Jean’s words echoed in his mind as he walked aimlessly throughout the camp, not paying attention to where his feet were taking him. Once he reached his destination, he looked up to see a familiar door. Glancing around, he noticed he ended up in the separate quarters reserved for officers. Specifically, he was standing outside Corporal Levi’s door. He wasn’t sure why he wound up here, but he didn’t want to think too long about it. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

“Who is it?”

“I-it’s me, sir.” Eren replied hesitatingly. He heard the scrape of a chair against the wooden floors, and a moment later Corporal Levi was staring up at him. His expression went from stoic annoyance to concern quickly, so Eren guess his face betrayed his inner emotions.

“Come in, Jaeger.” Eren complied, blindly walking inside until he stood in the middle of the room. He wasn’t sure what to do, or what he even wanted, so he stared at the floor. “Are you alright?” Eren shook his head, responding in the negative. “Are you hurt?”

“Not physically.” Eren heard himself say, voice devoid of feeling.

“Does it have something to do with Kirschtein?” Levi asked, trying to read the expression on Eren’s face. The boy simply nodded, again not trusting his voice or the words threatening to leave his mouth. “Sit.” Levi gestured to his bed and Eren complied. The corporal sat beside him, a hand resting against the small of his back. There was an expectant pause, but Eren didn’t want to talk about what happened.

“I’ll execute him myself.” Levi growled. Eren stirred, shaking his head. “He doesn’t belong here after what he did to you.”

“I’ll be fine.” Eren said numbly.

“Clearly, you’re not right now.” Levi sighed, and Eren noticed the corporal’s fingers were massaging his back in a calm, reassuring manner. “What made you do it, Eren?” his tone was soft, like before.

“I was there, and it was easy.” He mumbled, staring at the floor. He vaguely caught the echo of Jean’s words before his lips were caught in a chaste kiss.

“You’re staying with me tonight.” Levi announced, and Eren didn’t feel the need to argue.

After all: he was there, and it was easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I don’t know how to spell Jean’s last name, because everyone does it differently, so sue me. I also don’t normally title my fics with lines from the story, but eh, it sounded catchy for some reason. Is this really sad? Sorry. I probably won’t be doing much happy stuff for this fandom unless it’s crack. Anyway, let me know what you think! This is the first full-on smut I think I’ve written, without any hints or vague references, although this is still pretty vague compared to some of the carnal, detailed stuff I’ve read.


End file.
